Don't Touch Me
by Onyx Eyes
Summary: Everyone wonders why Lulu is usually distant toward other people, yes? Well what if she had a dark past that had nothing to do with losing anything? What if her past had something to do with wanting to lose something…or someone?


Disclaimer: FFX belongs to Square...yeah, yeah...we all know .  
  
A/N: Oh, this fanfic's a little sad x.x Here I go again, trying to write something I'm no good at. You're not gonna flame me, are you? *grumbles* ...I should get a life...  
  
((17 years ago; Macalania; Lulu - Age 5))  
  
"Sin got her parents as well...she's an orphan," one of the Macalania monks said.  
"Poor dear. Where will she go?" the nun asked. "She's a gifted Black Mage in training. She doesn't have any family friends or any living relatives."  
"I don't know. She can't stay here; it's too dangerous right now. Sin's attacked Macalania six times in one week," the monk replied. "She must leave soon."  
Lulu heard all this from her seat located at the other side of the temple. She had cried all the night before when she saw her parents disappear in the light that burst from Sin. Her face, arms, and legs were scratched from the flying debris and fiend attacks. Now as she sat listening to the two people talk about her as if she wasn't there, she grew angry.  
"If you got something to say, say it to my face!" she shouted, startling everyone in the temple.  
The nun rushed over to comfort her, but she stood up with her Moogle doll in her arms. "I'm not gonna cry again. I don't need a hug."  
"Dear, we're very sorry. But we need to figure out where to send you so you may continue with your Black Mage training," the nun said gently.  
Lulu glowered at the floor. "I don't wanna train no more. No point in it."  
"But Lulu, you're very talented in those arts. Your parents were both excellent Black Mages. Don't you want to be one, too?"  
"No. They're dead and gone. No point in it."  
The nun sighed and exchanged glances with the monk. He rubbed the back of his neck wearily and turned to another monk to discuss further issues of the little girl's future.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lulu cast Fire on the small hill of snow outside the Travel Agency. Her Moogle sat beside her, seeming as sad as she. Her crimson gaze wandered to the large bag that held all of her remaining belongings a few feet away. One of the Al Bheds working at the Agency would escort her through the Macalania Woods and Thunder Plains to Guadosalam, where she would stay for a while.  
She brushed her short raven away from her pale face and sighed. Her Moogle let out a similar sigh. She pulled her gray fur coat closer around her as the frozen wind blew at her face. What would she do in Guadosalam? She'd never met a Guado before. What were they like? What was their lifestyle? Would they welcome her? What if they didn't take kindly to non- Guados?  
"Ready to go?" a slightly accented voice asked from behind her.  
She turned and saw a young Al Bhed man with short blonde hair standing outside of the Agency doors. The fashionable Al Bhed goggles were strapped on top of his head and he wore a fur coat similar to hers over his clothes. His smile was friendly and warm...a smile that was refreshing to her injured spirit.  
"Yes," she said and grabbed her Moogle.  
"My name is Rin. Do you need help with that?" he asked when she tried to pick up her heavy bag.  
She warmed even more to him. He didn't insist on carrying the bag; he asked her if she needed help. Her pride had no need to get the better of her.  
"Yes, thank you." She allowed him to lift the bag and had to look up to see his smile since her head barely reached his waist. "I'm Lulu, a Black Mage in training."  
"A pleasure to meet you, Lulu. We have quite a journey ahead of us. Are you ready to exercise the skills you've learned so far?"  
"Uh-huh," she replied and gave him a small smile. Then she looked at him curiously. "I've never seen you before. Are you a new worker at the Agency?"  
"No," he said and chuckled. "I own it. Rin's Travel Agencies are located all over Spira. I was just visiting this one to make sure everything was working out properly. My next stop is the Travel Agency in the Thunder Plains where my sister and her eight-year-old daughter Mifurey work."  
"Oh. I'm sorry you have to have me tagging along," Lulu mumbled into her Moogle.  
"Don't be sorry. I'd like your company. Traveling by myself gets lonesome and I'd enjoy having a five-year-old girl along." He shifted the bag over his shoulder and led her to the woods. "So, how long have you lived in Macalania?"  
"Four years. I was born in the Calm Lands and moved here after a year. My parents thought it was too dangerous to raise a baby girl in a place full of fiends." She hurried to match his long strides.  
"Ah, yes. It is a dangerous place to live in, although my brother who works at the Agency there insists on staying to raise his young daughter Naida. My siblings choose the riskiest places to raise their children."  
"You seem to have siblings who work in every Agency."  
"That is right. I have a nephew, Ropp, who lives with another sister of mine in the Agency located in the Mi'ihen Highroad. I am the youngest of four children, yet I inherited the whole family business." He cleared his throat before asking cautiously. "Did you have any brothers or sisters?"  
Just as he expected, the question brought pain to the girl's face. "No, but my mother was expecting a boy by spring..."  
"I apologize. I shouldn't have asked."  
"It's okay. I won't cry anymore, really."  
Rin glanced at her. "Won't you?"  
She shook her head. "No, I made up my mind that I wouldn't cry today, or ever again."  
He hid a smile, thinking that it wouldn't be long before she allowed herself tears again. How wrong he was. She had hardened her heart -as much as her five-year-old soul could- and was determined never to show her sadness to anyone again.  
They reached the area of paths without trouble. Lulu followed Rin down the path that led to the Thunder Plains. She would miss Macalania. The forest was her favorite place to practice her magic and she enjoyed the blue beauty of it. Would she ever see it again? She promised herself another thing: that she would return to Macalania one day.  
"Have you ever been to the Thunder Plains, Lulu?" Rin asked her.  
"No, my parents never let me go beyond the Macalania Woods. I heard it's dangerous."  
"Indeed, it is. You must stay close to the towers that protect you from lightning, or you dodge the bolts. Then there are the fiends you must worry about..."  
"I'm not afraid," she declared bravely. Her Moogle puffed out its chest.  
"That's good. Here we go."  
Rin held her hand and ran toward the nearest tower. A thrill of excitement surged through Lulu's blood as she ran as fast as she could to keep up with him. She yelped when a lightning bolt struck the ground not far away and she almost dropped her doll. But she remembered that she was supposed to be brave and refused to let out any more yelps. When they took shelter by the first tower, Rin took out a cask of water and offered it to Lulu. She drank from it gratefully.  
"It's dark here," she remarked when she handed the cask back to him and looked upward.  
"Yes. Still not scared?" he asked teasingly.  
"No. I...kind of like it," she said, meaning it. Her fascinated gaze traveled over the stormy sky.  
He stared at her for a minute, becoming more puzzled over the strange child. Everyone grieved in their own way when they lost someone precious to them, but this girl was now fearless to a point where she admired things that would terrify other children.  
"Rin, look out!"  
He turned and threw the remaining water at the Gold Element that had appeared behind him. It took off a few HP, but not enough. It was about to cast Thunder when Lulu yelled, "Water!"  
After the fiend was splashed, it fell apart and disappeared. Rin wiped his brow and flashed a grin at Lulu. She smiled back as her Moogle bounced excitedly in her arms.  
"Come, ready for the next tower?"  
"Ready."  
They ran to each tower, dodging lightning bolts and fighting off fiends. Lulu nearly got struck by a bolt when she paused in the middle of the plains to ask about a strange-looking stone located near one of the towers. Rin had to grab her out of the way before she got electrocuted.  
They finally reached the Agency and found a chest waiting for them outside. Lulu opened it and found an X-Potion within.  
"Why is this out here?" she asked Rin.  
"When someone dodges a certain number of bolts, they are rewarded with a prize from the Agency. It seems that we've dodged quite a lot if we received an X-Potion."  
"Oh. Here." She offered it to him, but his shook his head.  
"No, you keep it. You might need it sometime."  
"Okay." She stuffed it into her bag.  
Rin entered the Agency after her. A woman with dark brown hair at the front table smiled at them.  
"Rin, you made it," she said in an accent similar to his. She looked at Lulu's disheveled appearance and rushed over. "Hello, dear. My, you look tired." She smacked her brother's arm. "Did you hurry this poor child through the plains? Look at her, she must be exhausted."  
Rin stepped back from further attacks. "I-"  
"What is your name? Are you hungry? Would you like something to drink?" The woman hurled concerned questions at Lulu one after another.  
"I'm-"  
"Or maybe you would like to rest first? Have you any gil? Maybe I could lend you some-"  
"Feye, please," Rin interrupted. "Let Lulu answer one question at a time."  
"Oh, right." Feye smiled at Lulu.  
"I'm not really tired, but I'm a little hungry-"  
"Yes, of course. I'll prepare dinner for you. You just go to one of the rooms to rest. I'll send in my daughter Mifurey when it is ready."  
"Um." Lulu glanced at Rin, who nodded. "Okay."  
She led Rin to the first room in the hallway to the right of the front table. He dropped off her bag by the desk inside.  
"I am sorry for my sister's manners. Her maternal instincts usually get the better of her when she sees a child."  
"Don't worry. I like her. She's nice," Lulu said with a smile.  
"I'm glad. I'll see you later, then." He walked out with a small wave.  
After tossing aside her fur coat, Lulu climbed on top of the bed and curled into a little ball with her Moogle. She realized she was tired after all and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
An annoying poke at her shoulder pestered her until she reluctantly pulled away from the pleasant unconsciousness to wake up. She opened one crimson eye that focused on a brown-haired girl who looked about a few years older than her. A green headband that matched her apron was tied over her forehead. Lulu opened her other eye and stared at the girl questioningly.  
"Hey, you've been asleep for an hour and a half. My mom has your dinner ready," she said. "I'm Mifurey, by the way."  
Lulu sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lulu," she mumbled.  
"I know. How was your trip?"  
"Dangerous, so far." Lulu hopped off the bed, still holding onto her Moogle.  
Mifurey eyed it. "You're not gonna leave it here?"  
"No, I take it everywhere. It helps me cast my magic."  
"Oh, that's right. You're a Black Mage."  
"In training," Lulu corrected as she followed Mifurey outside and to the front table.  
Feye had her dinner ready on the table and she ate everything fairly quickly. Mifurey was helping her mother shelve a new stock of Potions while Rin was checking everything out. Lulu cleared her throat, drawing Feye's attention.  
"Finished, dear?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"You're welcome. Now where will you go from here?"  
Lulu straightened her tousled raven hair and smoothed her long black skirt. "To Guadosalam with Rin. I'll be staying there until I hear about another Black Mage who is willing to take apprentices."  
Feye threw her a worried look. "Why must you wait there? Why don't you wait here with us?"  
"Feye," Rin said, "Guadosalam is safer than the Thunder Plains. Tromell will be expecting her there."  
His sister scowled at him. "I don't know...to leave a little girl with Guados..."  
"They're decent people. Don't worry about Lulu. She can take care of herself in case a problem does occur." He winked at Lulu. She smiled.  
Feye still looked concerned, but nodded. Rin turned to the little girl. "I'm finished here. When would you like to leave?"  
"Now is good."  
"You're leaving already? Why don't you stay a little longer? Do you like blitzball? Mifurey is on her way to become a blitzball player, though she's not a very fast swimmer-"  
"Feye." Rin was shaking his head.  
"Oh, all right. You'd better take care of her, little brother, or you'll have to answer to me." Feye whacked the table with a spatula, putting meaning into the threat.  
"O-Of course. Don't worry about us." He walked into the hallway and came back out with Lulu's bag and coat.  
She slid out of her chair and took her coat from his outstretched hand. Feye came to her and stuffed a large amount of gil into her coat pocket.  
"But Ms. Feye-"  
"Please, keep the gil. You will need it, I'm sure," Rin's sister said with a smile.  
Rin walked Lulu to the door where Mifurey was waiting. She handed the younger girl a blitzball. "For you. I thought you might like it."  
Lulu accepted it and grinned. "Thank you. I'll be sure to learn how to play when I get bigger."  
"Be safe, dear! It was nice meeting you!" Feye called after them when they stepped outside.  
"Okay, it was nice meeting both of you, too," Lulu called back.  
Just as the door was about to close, Feye snapped, "Rin!" and a whack sounded through the air.  
"I know! I know!" Rin exclaimed and shut the door. He sighed. "She was always a little crazy."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Welcome to Guadosalam," the old Guado Tromell said to Lulu. Rin had dropped her off at Lord Jyscal's mansion and left after telling her goodbye. "Lord Jyscal and his family are not present right now. They will be in Bevelle for the remainder of the week, clearing up political matters."  
She just nodded, not exactly comprehending half of what he was saying since she was busy studying his interesting green hair and veined face. She had also noticed that many of the Guados wore robes while some youngsters (like the naughty Nav Guado who grabbed her blitzball and threw it back at her when she first arrived) wore suits.  
"I have good news for you, Lulu. A young Black Mage has been here for two weeks and is willing to take in an apprentice. His name is Kaide, younger brother of Summoner Belgimine and nephew of Summoner Ohalland. Surely you have heard of him?"  
She shook her head.  
"Oh, well no matter. I'm sure he'll be happy to take you in. Follow me." He turned and headed toward the nearest house.  
Lulu hurried to catch up to him, dragging her bag. She had to pause as Nav Guado ran by and stuck his tongue out at her. Her quick Fire spell ignited his rear and sent him yelping away.  
Tromell, who didn't notice any of it, held the door open for Lulu. She entered the small Guado house and had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the dimness inside. Only a few candles lit the room, revealing a figure sitting in one of the chairs. One leg was crossed over the other casually and his left hand held a doll that Lulu didn't recognize. The right side of his face was hidden in shadow, but the side she could see gave her an uneasy feeling. His hair was dark brown and long. His eyes were mysterious gray- citrine and held an unknown expression. Though she couldn't make out his age, she realized that he was barely into adulthood. He was dressed in fancy clothes that hinted at his wealth.  
"I've been waiting," he said in a quiet voice.  
Lulu immediately snapped out of her trance and looked at him again. Her adjusted eyes scanned over his boyish features, and she knew that he was still in his teen years. This boy was already so developed in his Black Magic skills that he was ready to tutor other Black Mages? In addition to her uneasiness toward him, Lulu felt a sense of awe pass over her.  
"This is Lulu, a Black Mage in training from Macalania," Tromell said. "I'm sure you've heard of the attack that took her parents' lives?"  
"I'm afraid not," Kaide replied.  
Lulu hid a scowl. The old Guado was certainly sure of many things, though none of them seemed to be right.  
"Well I suppose you want to acquaint yourself with Lulu. I will leave you be." He exited fairly quickly.  
Kaide and Lulu continued to stare at each other long after Tromell's leave. When Kaide finally smiled, Lulu's uneasiness evolved into dread.  
"Welcome to my training, little Lulu," he said. "I accept you as my apprentice."  
  
A/N: Oooh, how'd I do? Please tell me in reviews! 


End file.
